A universal serial bus (USB) electrical connector of an existing TYPE C specification usually includes an insulating body, multiple terminals, a metal member, and a metal shell. The insulating body includes a base and a tongue extending forward from the base. The terminals are received in the insulating body. The terminals include differential signal terminals for transmitting high frequency signals and ground terminals. The terminals are used for being soldered to a circuit board. The metal member is mounted and fixed on the tongue and is located at the outer side of the terminals. A metal shell is sheathed outside the insulating body and the metal member. The metal shell is used for being soldered to the circuit board. The metal member is used for shielding a noise signal around the terminals. The metal member extends backward to form an elastic piece to urge against the metal shell, thus achieving communication of the metal member and the metal shell. However, when the metal shell is assembled, the elastic piece and the wall surface of the metal shell undergo stress interference, and an arm of force of the elastic piece pulls the metal member, such that the metal member is stressed to release, the metal member cannot well shield the terminals, and therefore the electrical connector cannot obtain good high frequency transmission performance.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.